There Will be Days Like This
by Emrys MK
Summary: Ron hasn't had the best of days, but it can get better.


**Title**: There Will Be Days Like This  
**Author**: Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
**Pairing**: Harry/Ron  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Ron hasn't had the best of days, but it can get better.  
**Words**: 1118  
**Date**: March 30, 2007  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this. JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved, are the ones you want…not me.  
**A/N**: This is a ficlet written for **zippityfeets** birthday. Hope you like it, sweetie.

~*~

Neville handed Butterbeers to Seamus and Ron, then leaned against the doorframe. "Hey, Ron, Seamus and me, we're going to Bristol tonight; wanna come? There's a new pub and we're gonna try to pull some witches."

It was tempting and it would certainly be more exciting than sitting around the Burrow feeling sorry for himself. Ron thought about saying yes, but when he glanced across the room, his reason for not wanting to go laughed, and that made the decision rather easy. "Thanks, but I think I'll stay here and help Mum clean up."

Seamus turned to see what… or who Ron was looking at. "You really should just tell him how you feel. Harry – he might've taken care of you know who, but he's a bit clueless when it comes to these things. He'll never realise you want him unless you tell him."

Ron let out a slight nervous laugh. Yeah, he should tell Harry how he felt. Thing was, he wasn't willing to risk his friendship. "He doesn't need me; I'd just pull him down."

Neville grinned and winked at Seamus. "I bet you would, Ron."

"Haha, funny, Neville. You know what I mean."

Seamus glanced over at Harry and licked his lips. "If you don't think he's worth it, Ron, I do, and I'll do something about it. He has an arse that is screaming for someone to bugger it until he screams."

This got Ron's attention, and he wasn't amused. "Don't play with him, Finnegan."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Then you better make your move, mate. Come on Neville, let's go. See ya, Ron."

"Bye, Ron."

"Bye, Neville, Seamus." Ron was glad to see them go. Seeing everyone around him so happy made him sad. It'd been a long day: the wedding, the reception, and more than three hours of the Burrow being inundated with visitors. Yes, it had been lovely and fun and he had got a bit pissed, but all Ron wanted was for everyone to leave… well, everyone except a certain best friend of his whom he hadn't spoken to in the past three hours.

Looking across the room again, Ron tried to smile as he watched Harry talking animatedly with Charlie and Oliver – no doubt they were talking Quidditch. Oh well. Turning back towards the door, Ron plastered on a fake smile when Tonks walked up to him.

"Where is Hermione?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and glared when Tonks looked over at Harry and sighed dramatically.

"I thought she was your cuppa, but it looks like I was wrong. Why are you sitting on your bum when you could be chatting Harry up?"

Ron intensified his glare.

"Merlin's balls, Ron. I'm just trying to help. Pardon a witch for wanting my two favorite Gryffindors to be happy. Don't come crying to me when some witch breaks your heart and marries him."

Ron continued to glare. After Tonks left, he returned his gaze to Harry. He looked so happy, but then again, he had every right to. Voldemort was dead – Harry was free to do as he pleased now. Ron left the room and walked up the stairs to his room, then sat on his bed, both enjoying and hating the quiet. Why was it that the happiest days made people sad? He had been happy earlier, really he had.

Sometime later, there was a knock on his door, and when he opened it, Hermione was standing there looking furious.

What now? "What did I do now?"

"You left Harry alone."

"Oliver and Charlie were…. er they were talking to him."

"Well, they left, and Harry is sitting all alone looking sad. Get down there right now, Ronald Weasley. I have it on good authority that someone else is about to end up with him unless you get a clue."

What was that supposed to mean? Ron continued to glare. There were so many ways he wanted to respond, but there was only one thing for him to do now, and if he was going to ever be truly happy, he was going to have to take a risk – he was a bloody Gryffindor, after all, was he not? His glare finally retreated and he grinned as he kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Wish me luck." He then ran down the stairs and stopped when he entered the sitting room. Yeah, Harry did look sad sitting there all alone. "Where'd Oliver and Charlie go?" Ron sat down across from Harry trying to remain calm.

"They went to Oliver's."

Ron wasn't sure what to make of Harry's tone of voice, which sounded upset. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"How come you can talk to them for three hours, yet you never let on to them that you fancy them?"

"I don't fancy them, Ron. We were talking about Quidditch, is all."

Ron wondered about the hurt look on Harry's face, and wondered if perhaps he'd missed something. Maybe Harry wasn't the only clueless one. "Sorry."

"So where is Hermione?"

This was awkward. Ron wished he didn't feel like such a git. "Upstairs. I think she and Ginny are going out."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"That depends," Ron said, his voice beginning to shake.

"On what?"

Here goes. "It depends on what you want to do."

"Really."

It was not a question, more of an amused response, and Ron almost laughed. By this time, he and Harry were staring into each other's eyes, and even if they had both been clueless before, Ron knew something was about to happen…maybe bad…maybe good. At this point, Ron didn't much care. "Really."

"What if I said I wanted to kiss you?"

Ron felt all the blood drain from his face. Harry hadn't just said that, had he? He had. Ron tried and failed to keep his face from morphing into a grin. "I'd say you should do what you want to do." Ron straightened up as Harry stood and neared him. Then they were kissing, and it felt so good. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and brought him down so he was sitting in his lap. They were soon grinding into each other, the occasional moan being the only sounds made for quite some time.

Neither one heard as two sets of feet ran down the stairs and as there were two gasps.

"It's about time. I was about to tell Charlie to go ahead and tell Harry how he felt; good to know Ron finally wised up." Ginny smiled at her brother and Harry, then looked at Hermione and motioned her towards the door. They then exited the Burrow, Harry and Ron oblivious to anything other than each other.

The End

~*~


End file.
